Various devices are used to evaluate the performance of ground and flight crews in their use of military equipment. Generally, a record of performance is made, such as by the use of cameras or tape recorders, and then playback is performed at a later time in order to evaluate the performance.
The present invention relates to a record unit, and method for making same, which consists of a plurality of fuses. When operations which affect a training weapon are performed, fuses in the record unit are blown thus providing permanent information on the crew's performance, which can be used to provide corrective instructions to crew members and to re-evaluate training programs.
One method of making a plurality of fuses is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,887, which issued Sept. 4, 1973, to Ronald F. Cruthers, and which describes a method of producing microfuses on substrates. A layer of chromium is first deposited onto the substrate and then the chromium is masked and etched to produce a plurality of rectangular areas each having a notch therein. A layer of conductive metal is deposited at each end of each rectangular area to provide a conductive path to each chromium microfuse.